Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radiation imaging apparatus, a method for controlling the mobile radiation imaging apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, apparatuses for obtaining a radiation image by irradiating an object with radiation, and detecting intensity distribution of the radiation transmitted through the object are universally used in the fields of industrial nondestructive inspection or medical diagnosis. Common methods of such imaging include a film-screen method and a CR method. In the methods, a photographic sensitive film or a fluorescent substance plate in which an image is accumulated as a latent image is put into a storage case that is called a cassette standardized in Non-Patent Document 1 (JIS Z 4905), and is used to take an image.
Meanwhile, with recent advancement in digital technology, methods for obtaining a radiation image with a high image quality by converting a radiation image into an electric signal, subjecting this electric signal to image processing, and then reproducing the processed electric signal as a visible image on a CRT or the like have spread.
FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional system using a radiation imaging apparatus. A radiation imaging apparatus 103 includes a radiation detection sensor 104 built therein. An object 102 is irradiated with radiation generated by a radiation generating apparatus 101, and the radiation detection sensor 104 (detection unit) converts the radiation transmitted through the object into visible light via a fluorescent substance, and detects the visible light as an electric signal with the use of photoelectric conversion elements arranged in a two-dimensional grid. A control unit 105 that controls this detection unit to perform read-out driving or image transfer is provided. The control unit 105 performs digital image processing on an image output from the detection unit, and displays the radiation image of the object on a monitor 106. This system has an advantage in being able to monitor the image in real time, in contrast to the previously-described radiation image storing and reproducing system in which the image is read out by post-processing. This imaging system includes a detection panel for the radiation detection sensor 104 on a special trestle that is configured depending on whether an image is taken in the upright position, the supine position, or the like, and the appropriate trestle is used depending on the need.
Conventionally, this type of radiation imaging apparatus is installed and used in a radiation room. In recent years, however, a portable thin and light imaging apparatus (referred to as “electronic cassette”) has been developed in order to enable faster imaging of a wider range of site. As a result, an imaging system has been proposed that is applicable to cassette-based imaging not only in a radiation room but also during a doctor's round (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-99144).
In recent years, wireless communication become widespread as a communication method of an electronic cassette, and such an electronic cassette is widely used due to its advantages in operability without a communication cable. However, this electronic cassette is relatively less likely to maintain reliable communication and the effect of radiated electromagnetic wave is significant, as compared with a conventional electronic cassette of wired cable type, and thus proper management is required. In the case of a general radiation room, wireless environment such as channel setting can be optimized according to the place where the electronic cassette is installed. However, in the case of a doctor's round, due to the mobility of the electronic cassette, the environment thereof varies depending on the destination, and thus it is more difficult to establish reliable communication. Particularly, in an area in which a device sensitive and susceptible to an electromagnetic wave is disposed, it is sometimes necessary to restrict the use of a wireless network itself.